Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure
"Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure" is a 2009 episode by Disney, which shows the character 'Manny' from the American TV show Handy Manny on an exciting unexpected road trip to his family reunion. Summary Manny and the tools are heading off to their family reunion, when Abuelito, Pepe, Chico and Lola drop by to collect the movie projector, so they can show old movies at the reunion. Manny's motorcycle is broken, he drops by Kelly's to get the spare part and Pat finds his "cousin" on the front of the hardware catalogue. They set off, but then realize that the gas tank is low on gas. They spot a gas-station and spot the gas pump that is broken. Manny fixes it and fills up. A big hardware truck comes and fills up. Pat spots it has his "cousin" on the front. He, Flicker and Squeeze travel into the delivery van and try to find his "cousin". They stay in there too long and are soon found traveling along the road! Manny comes out of the gas station shop with snacks. They realize that three tools are missing. Pops, the gas-station owner, says that the truck is heading for Big Town Hardware. Manny tries to get to the truck and takes the back way, which is the quickest. They reach a farm and some cows are on the road. Manny tries to overtake them, but he hits a rock and has blown a tire. To pass the time, Manny decides to round up the cows and put them in their field. He fixes the fence, so they can't get out anymore. A farmer comes along and Manny tells him about the blown tire. The farmer introduces his family of animals and fixes the tire. Manny thanks the farmer and drives off. Meanwhile, in the delivery truck, Pat and the others look to see if Manny is coming. They are not. They are traveling along, when a bridge that has been destroyed stops them. They try to jump over the ravine. Manny and the tools cross the lagoon safely. They are on the road again and spot Big Town Hardware, where Pat and the others are Manny thinks they are the truck, but they are not. Pat and the others are searching for Pat's "cousin" inside. They spot a cardboard drawing of him, but don't see him for real. They wait in the truck, but Manny and the tools are inside the building. When Pat, Flicker and Squeeze are in the truck, it drives off. Manny comes out of the building, just in time and spots Pat and the others. He chases the truck on his motorcycle. A van is in front and will not let Manny pass. A few minutes later, the van turns out into another road and Manny can go faster. They see the truck and take a shortcut to get there. Manny is behind the delivery truck and Pat and the others see them. Manny tries to overtake the truck, but a car passes. Stretch leaps on the windscreen of the truck and gets the driver to stop. The driver stops and Manny gets the tools out of the delivery van. He thanks the driver for stopping and heads off to his family reunion. He meets Uncle Tito, Grandma Pedro, Aunt Sonia, Aunt Lupe and Uncle Igre. The episode ends with the family singing Family Reunion. Merchandise DVD release Handy Manny and friends are revving their engines just in time to share a joyous family adventure in Handy Manny: Manny's Motorcycle Adventure on DVD. In this adventure fit for your whole family, Manny decides to bring his friends, the lovable tools from Sheet Rock Hills, along for the ride to his family reunion! With everyone safely aboard his magnificent motorcycle, Manny helps the communities he passes through with fixes and repairs, and even has time to teach Pat the hammer that families come in all shapes and sizes. With quick teamwork and clever steering, Manny manages to rescue Pat, Squeeze, and Flicker who strayed from the group and get everyone to the reunion on time to share in some really fun family festivities. Make sure to take the ones you love on this exciting, heartwarming, and musical motorcycle adventure only on DVD. Book A paperback book Manny's Motorcycle Adventure was also released on behalf of the episode. Manny and the tools are headed to Manny's family reunion on their motorcycle, when Pat, Squeeze and Flicker wind up separated from them. Seems Pat has gone in search of his own family members and now finds himself in the back of a truck headed for a large hardware store outside of town. Manny races to catch up to the big truck, but encounters a number of obstacles along the way before finally reaching his trusty hammer, pliers and flashlight. Everyone reunited, they continue on to Manny's Family Reunion where the tools meet Manny's family and Pat learns that he doesn't need to search elsewhere for family, his family is Manny and the other tools. Special Feature: 2 Handy Manny Motorcycle Iron-Ons Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:Handy Manny episodes